


Homework

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s thinking about doing homework, but it’s not getting done any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

It’s midnight and Tim’s night has really barely begun—part of him wonders if telling his teachers that he’s Robin would get them to lighten up on the homework a little bit—but he doesn’t expect anybody else to still be up. That being said, he’s pulled out of his concentration by a quick succession of knocks on his window, and he turns his head to see Kon on the fire escape. He looks back at the door (locked) and makes his way over to let Kon into the room.

“Took you long enough.”

“I’m doing homework, and you should be back in Smallville. What are you doing here?” He crosses his arms over his chest and stares down Kon, who shrugs in response.

“Figured you might be glad to see your best friend?” He wrinkles his nose at Tim and frowns. “Sorry. If you’re trying to get homework done, I should—”

Tim shakes his head. “It’s fine. Just. I’ll be done in like, five minutes.” It’s satisfactory and Kon takes a seat at the edge of Tim’s bed, waiting for him to finish his work. It’s not like Tim can get a lot done with Kon waiting, though, so he finally gives up and turns around and takes his place next to Kon. “Seriously. What are you doing here?”

Kon hesitates for a second—an uncharacteristically long second, at that. Finally, he bumps his shoulder against Tim’s. “I missed you,” he says, and Tim stares down at the floor.

“Oh.” He licks his lips and turns his eyes back towards Kon. “I missed you too,” he says, and he reaches to touch Kon’s hand. Kon smiles and leans over so that he can kiss Tim, and it’s the kind of tired kiss that comes from flying to Gotham from Smallville in what had to have taken less than ten minutes. “I can’t let you sleep over,” Tim says softly.

“It’s alright.” Kon presses him against the bed. “I’ll make sure I’m out by the time you fall asleep.”


End file.
